Star Trek: History
by Edriss
Summary: Two allies meet, one war begins. When they think it's all over...a game goes on, a game so deadly that even the Q fear the players. A game that Picard and the others must win at all costs.
1. Prologue

**Hello. I'm new here, well not new to FFN but new to the whole crossover thing, not to mention the Star Trek fanfiction thing. For a while I've been tempted to write Star Trek fanfiction but it always seemed a bit out of my league.**

**Well, okay on with the story.**

**Prologue**

**First Contact**

"_Make it so." _

_Jean-Luc Picard_

"Make it so," Picard thought about the phrase. "_Make it so_."

"Captain?" the new helmsman asked. Well actually she was a helmswoman, but…

"Yes Lieutenant Seven?" he asked back.

Seven of Nine looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, "Admiral Janeway never speaks with herself."

Worf winked at his captain, Seven was so much like Data. _And yet much more appeasing_, Worf thought.

Picard just smiled to himself, had Commander Worf just winked? Was it possible for a Klingon _to _wink? He sighed; it was one long boring day. The nebula they where charting was nothing new, in fact Picard had been to so many 'new nebula's' that he wondered as to whether he could ever be interested in them again.

Not that he didn't enjoy a peaceful moment when he had one. The whole affair with Shinzon had been tiring, exhausting. When had it ever been easy to lose a friend?

Worst of all had been training the new First Officer, Martin Madden, what a name! Well, here he was, sitting on the bridge of yet another Enterprise with nothing to do.

So he let his mind wonder about. The nebula was called Graysha if he remembered correctly.

What he wouldn't give for Riker and Troy! Or Data, or Beverly. How many of his old crew had left him?

He supposed that all captains went through a phase like this. Surly at one point in his career even Captain Kirk must have been bored out of his mind?

"Captain?" Seven said again, "I am picking up a ship on sensors."

Picard jerked himself awake. "Is it anyone we should know?"

Seven raised an eyebrow and said "I am not able to match its hull configuration with any ship in the records."

"On screen" Picard ordered. "Magnify."

The ship that appeared was, well, it was….

"It's an umbrella!" Commander Madden cried.

Picard turned to glare at Madden, but to be honest it _did _look like an umbrella.

This umbrella-shaped craft was enormous. The main saucer-shaped section was maybe half a mile across, with a clear dome covering a park over the centre.

The "stem" section had what appeared to be drive engines and weapons. The long narrow stem connected the dome at one end and the 'bridge' at the other.

"Hail the…the…the ship," Picard said.

Instantly the screen switched to the face of an alien like nothing Picard had ever seen. It had a humanoid face, and yet the features reminded him of a deer. Its eyes were large and an electric green.

The ears stood out like that of a deer's. Sprouting from the top of its head were antenna, much like an Andorians except that in the top of those antenna where eyes. Yes, eyes.

The creature, or alien, was covered in what appeared to be blue and tanned fur.

Though as to whether the fur covered its entire body, Picard knew not. All he could see of the creature, or alien, whatever, was its shoulders and head.

Another rather disturbing thing was that this alien had no mouth. None. All it had was three small vertical slits that he assumed was a nose. It was defiantly feminine. Picard had not spoken with dozens of alien races not know what gender a creature was.

"Hello, ma'am. I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation Starship _Enterprise_," Picard put on his best diplomatic smile.

The alien narrowed 'her' eyes. (I am Captain-Prince Sofor-Litarouth-Gahar of the Andalite domeship _Aximili.)_

Picard swallowed; the 'voice' had been male. He felt the amused eyes of Madden staring at him, "We are explorers. I would be honoured to have you aboard our ship so we can learn about each other's peoples, Captain Sofor."

Captain Sofor simply stared back at Picard, (I believe that would be an interesting idea, Captain. Perhaps we will be able to talk about how one recognises a gender?)

Picard refused to acknowledge the hidden insult and smiled, "If you would like to beam over I'm sure that Commander Madden would be pleased to come and greet you. We're transmitting the co-ordinates as I speak."

The Andalite bowed its head and smiled, with just its eyes, obviously as he had no mouth, (Until we meet in person.)

The screen went blank. Madden looked at Picard, "Surly not … me sir?"

Picard got up and smiled at the young commander, "Why yes, Commander Madden, this is no different than any other first contact."

"But sir," Madden pleaded. "He wasn't wearing any clothes!"

Picard smiled, "From what you saw."

"From what I saw. Yes, sir," Madden replied.

The Captain just continued to smile at poor shaking Madden and said, "Just put on your best poker face, Commander Madden."

**There we are. Now I realise that this is short but it's just a short preview into the actual story, please REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	2. Meetings

**Thank you to my two reviewers so far. Yes if any of you recognised it was the same Andalites from the K. A. Applegate Animorphs book series.**

**Sikar: Thanks, well you said you were looking forwards to more so…well, here you go.**

**Tiffany McCauley: Thanks a bunch! Yes, I have started to cross Animorphs and Star Trek, though to be honest I am not the first one to try and do so. I will keep writing this I promise though it'll kinda take a while to update 'cos I'm working on another two stories of mine as well. **

**Don't worry about reviewing through an e-mail, I'm just glad you reviewed, so again thanks! **

**I wont take the story off, so please don't kill me!**

**Now read on, that's an order.**

**Chapter One**

**Meetings**

"_Very good…Jean-Luc."_

_Martin Madden_

Commander Martin Madden marched sullenly towards the turbo-lift. He knew that Captain Picard didn't like him but was that really enough justification for sending him to greet these _Andalites_?

Was it really fair?

"No," Madden answered himself. "He doesn't like because you he thinks you're trying to replace the great William. T. Riker. So he's gonna send you to speak with the naked aliens!"

The doors opened and he stepped in, still mumbling to himself. Slowly the turbo-lift began to descend, Madden counted off the decks. _One, two, three…_

The lift stopped and the doors silently _fwooshed _open. Standing framed in the doorway was none other than the new ships councillor Guinan.

She was a pretty woman, well, not pretty in the way Seven of Nine was pretty but a kind of motherly pretty. She was a woman you could trust. Madden knew the Captain spoke to her often enough.

When Dianna Troy had left the _Enterprise_ with her husband to go and serve on the _Titan_ the ship had needed a new councillor, Guinan had signed on for the job almost immediately.

The woman in question smiled at Madden reassuringly and stepped into the turbo-lift. She bobbed on her heels as if waiting for him to speak.

"Hello Guinan," Madden supplied.

"Well, hello Commander Madden," she smiled at him. Again an awkward silence filled the small space. The El-Aurian continued to smile and stared straight ahead.

Madden started to feel himself sweat, what was wrong with him? The councillor just had a nack for making him nervous. "I – um – nice er … nebula, huh?"

Guinan turn to face Madden, "Yes, I heard we ran into some visitors?"

Thankful for the lead she gave him Madden quickly snatched it up, "Yeah, I'm going down to the transporter room to meet them now."

A few seconds of silence went by until, "What a coincidence. So am I."

"Really?" Madden said looking at the turbo-lift doors, "I'm worried because, well…the aliens they….well…they…"

Guinan laughed, "What? I know that even Captain Picard sometimes gets nervous about meeting new species, here's a trick; if you get nervous just picture them naked. That's an old actor's trick from Earth."

Poor Madden could only give a choked laugh in reply. He had been through quite a lot to rise to the rank of Commander and had seen a fair share of alien races, ranging from Andorians to Vulcans. But there had always been one thing that they had in common, they all wore clothes!

Albeit sometimes the clothes were kind of skimpy but at least they wore them! Oh god! He was shaking now; he was actually sweating and shaking like a new cadet.

Guinan seemed to sense her companions' distress and took a guess, "Oh-hh-hh-hh! They um…they don't wear clothes do they?"

Madden shook his head. No.

The bar maid stroke councillor had to make a real effort not to laugh. Before another agonising word could be said the turbo-lift came to a swift stop.

Madden stepped out of the lift with legs that felt as if they were made of lead. The pair marched sturdily, if not somewhat slowly, on. Finally they reached the transporter room.

The transporter chief nodded at the Commander as they entered. "The ship says they are ready to beam over, sir."

"Then beam them up," Madden ordered. Almost without thinking he looked at the floor as he heard the familiar hum of the transporter.

"Oh my!" Guinan exclaimed.

"Jeez!" the transporter chief echoed.

With an exasperated sigh Madden looked up, "Holy-"

The creatures standing before him were, well interesting to say the least.

They were centaur-like creatures, with the lower body similar to a deer and a torso similar to a human.

Their entire body was covered in blue fur, with some tan splotches. Their arms, slightly weak looking in comparision to humans, ended in seven-fingered hands.

While they looked weaker, they looked nimbler as well.

Their heads had a set of almond-shaped eyes, as well as a pair of stalk-eyes that were constantly moving, searching their surroundings.

Madden assumed their sense of sight is similar to that of a humans, though one couldn't really tell without a real good tricorder scan.

The other most notable feature of the face was the lack of a mouth. They appeared to communicate by way of telepathic communication.

Madden was just starting to think that altogether they actually looked quite cute, and then he noticed the scythe-like tail.

The bladed tail looked long enough to reach well in front of the Andalite to strike deep blows in an opponent, he prosumed, almost like a biological bat'leth.

There were five of these Andalites altogether. One he recognised as Captain-Prince Sofor – um, whatever the hell his name was.

Said Captain stepped causiously off the transporter pad and looked at Madden. Then he moved one of his stalk-eyes to Guinan and then to the transporter chief.

Madden tried to look the Captain in the eye but it was not proving to be easy as he had a huge scar that ran from beneith his left eye.

(I am Captain-prince Sofor, I believe we have met,) he looked at Madden.

Madden quickly jerked his gaze back to the Andalites eyes, "I am Commander Martin Madden, First Officer. This is Guinan, she is the ships councillor. And this is Lieutenant Alan Davis, transporter chief. If you would like to follow me I'll be glad to show you to the captain."

Sofor noticed that Madden seemed a great deal happier than was to be expected, so he decided to bring the subject up.

"Oh it's just that I was expecting, well, I was…." Madden trailed off.

"What the Commander is trying to say is that we were expecting you to be more humanoid in form and as we could not see any clothes...well, you get the idea," Guinan said not in the least trying to hide her amusement.

(You mean artificial skin?) One of the other Andalites asked with a certain curiosity.

"Yes, I suppose you could call it that," Guinan replied.

The Andalite frowned, (We are taught that humans wear such things to protect themselves from the elements or to hide certain aspects of themselves they do not like. If they do attempt to hide ugly parts of their bodies then why not the nose? That is the ugliest thing about humans.)

Madden and Guinan exchanged glances. Slowly Guinan smiled, so only Madden could hear she said, "Won't Jean-Luc find them interesting?"

For the second time that day Madden grinned at the thought of an embarrassed Picard, "Oh yes, most fascinating."


End file.
